Somthing Wicked This Way Comes
by Asteria Riddle
Summary: During 4th year,Dumbledore has a big surprise for the golden trio,nine people from the future are staying for a year! What will the Golden Trio think about there older selves? Well, READ THE STORY! Summery inside! SLASH & HET


**Somthing Wicked This Way Comes**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**PLOT- Harry, his two husbands, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Draco are throw in to the past during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The meet their younger selves and they watch as Voldemort returns and the compition gets feirce. What could go wrong? **

**Features - Powerful/Smart/Sexy/Creature/HARRY!, Hot/Strong/Tall/Smart/RON!, Sexy/Smart/Beautiful/HERMIONE!, Hot/Sexy/Strong/Creature/Smart/Powerful/HARRY'S HUSBANDS!, Cute/Sexy/Smart/DRACO!, Pretty/Smart/Seer/LUNA!, Strong/Brave/Sexy/NEVILLE!, and Sexy/Fiesty/Smart/GINNY!**

**Warnings - SLASH & HET SEX, Bitting, Cursing/Swearing, Nudity, and Sex Talk**

**IF YOU ARE SCREAMISH ABOUT SLASH (i love you, but) GET OUT! THIS IS SLASH! YOU ARE WARNED!**

**Characters (pairings)**

**Harry(Gabriel)(sub)/Marrok(oc)(top dominant)/Dante(oc)(dominant), Hermione/Ron, Luna/Neville, Draco (playboy), Ginny (player), PAST Harry/Draco, PAST Harry/Hermione/Ron, and PAST Harry/Fred/George ( All pasts are one nights stands or just random occasions)**

**GINNY AND DRACO ARE NOT TOGETHER! THEY HATE EACH OTHER!**

**Creatures**

**Harry - Incubus/Kitsune, Elemental Mage, Necromancer, Animagus ((multi) Wolf, Panther, Snake, Black Unicorn)**

**Marrok - Alpha Werewolf/Lyrican, Earth Mage**

**Dante - Prince Vampire/Lamia, Animagus (Bat, Wolf) MY MEN DON'T SPARKLE! THEY CARRY WANDS, BIG WANDS (RAISES EYEBROWS)**

**Luna - Seer/Fay, animagus (white hawk)**

**Ginny - Fire Elemental, animagus (Red fox)**

**Draco - Veela, animagus (Snow lepord)**

**Hermione - Animagus (Owl)**

**Ron - Animagus (Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever (Dog))**

**Neville - Animagus (Lion)**

**APPERANCES**

**Harry - Height 5'11 - Waist Length Black Curly Hair with White stripes on under layers, Exotic Tanned Skin, Emarald Green almond shaped eyes, 5 peircings (two on each lobe of ear and ione on upper left cartalige) Vine Tattoo (Starts in the lower middle part of back and goes down to wrap around hips to hit pubic bone ( Vines are black, dark purple, and dark red, faded together) No scar on forehead, no glasses, Lean hard musclues**

**Marrok - Height 6'9 - Short Messy dark brown hair with dirty blonde highlights, Very dark tanned skin, All muscle (like a oh my god factor), Tattoos on arms and back, peircings (on on each lobe and on cartalige) Bright Golden Eyes.**

**Dante - Height 6'4 - Chin length golden wavy hair with black stripes on under side (think Jasper from Twilight), Pale lightly tanned skin, peircings (one on each lobe, second one on lobe of left ear and cartalige, tattoos on back, solid muscle, bright Purple eyes (Turn red when hungry)**

**Ron - Height 6'6 - Chin length red wavy hair, Bright blue eyes, Tanned, All Muscle, peircing on left lobe (a fang!), Tattoos on back and one on arm**

**Hermione - Height 5'7 - Mid Back curly caramel hair with natural blonde hightlights, Bright brown eyes, golden tanned skin, peircings (two on each lobe), small tattoo on lower back, figure eight figure, toned**

**Draco - Height 6'2 - Sholder blade length straight white blonde hair, silver eyes, pale skin, tattoos on arm and back, lean muscle, peircings (one on each lobe and one more on right lobe**

**Ginny - Height 5'5 - Lower back bright red curly hair, pale with cute frekles, Bright Brown eyes, killer figure, toned, tattoo on lower back, peircings (two on each lobe)**

**Neville - Height 6'3 - Short messy Dark brown hair with blonde and black randomly, Tanned, solid muscle, Tattoos on back and arms, one peircing on right lobe, baby blue sharp eyes.**

**Luna - Height 5'6 - Dirty blonde wavy waist length hair, lightly tanned, light blue large eyes, peircings (two on each lobe) small tattoo on lower back, killer figure, toned**

**NOTE! THEY MAY SOUND LIKE PUNKS BUT, TAKE THIS, AND TONE IT DOWN A NOTCH! THEN YOU WILL HAVE IT!**

**I THINK THAT IS ALL FOR NOW! ENJOY! **

**IMPORTANT! READ NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue <span>

The Announcement

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement as everyone was settling down for the start of term feast; The stars in the sky of the great hall seemed to twinkle merrily as all the students greeted each other after the long summer break. The little first years had just been sorted into their respective houses and everyone was socializing happily.

Harry James Potter was sitting at the Gryffindor table between his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, talking about the Quidditch World Cup and the death eater attack that took place that summer when the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up and motioned for silence. The Hall instantly became silent.

"Greetings! And welcome to another wonderful school year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said brightly looking over the great hall merrily, his blue eyes always twinkling as they roomed over all the students in the hall. "We are going to have a very exciting year this year! For the first time in many years, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament!"

The Great Hall immediately broke out in excited whispers but Dumbledore raised his hands again, and the hall became silent at once. "Also, we will be holding another even more exciting event," Dumbledore continued smiling, "We will be bringing eight people from the future to spend a whole year at Hogwarts! Hold on," Dumbledore said as whispers began again, "These people that are coming are actually students right now in this Great Hall, or there future husbands or wives, and they will be arriving at random times but, the first person will be arriving in one week at 7:00 p.m. after dinner. You will all be required to be here for their welcoming. That is all, Candy, Fluffy, and Dolphin! Thank you!"

The Hall immediately broke into whispers and shouts of excitement and trepidation. Harry looked at his two best friends and they all agreed silently that this was going to be a crazy year.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! This story has been bitting me for about 3 years, so I am finally writing this story! I am so excited! And just to let you know, this will be a long story! I have the outline of the story and the chapters set but updates will be very infrequent because I have to work around school and preformances, but I wiil try! Thanks for reading! R&amp;R!<strong>

**Love - Asteria Riddle**


End file.
